Past
by Killuascreamer
Summary: What past does the Second in Command of the Decepticon's hold? A past he himself does not remember, and struggles to understand, one that provides the answer to his urge to remain at Megatron's side. But what more, Why does Megatron NEVER kill him? Let me Illuminate the possibility for you! Rated M for future content. (NOT SLASH)


A solo written story based in the universe of KilluaScreamer and SICProwl

 **Past**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

There is more to the story that you all already know. More to these creatures then meets the eye.

These Transforming robots have more to their story then what you may have heard. An untold story of a missing god and an immortal spark.

Ulchar was the child of the gods. A spark made from three parts; a gift to the Quintessons.

Primus, Unicron and Sacron were powerful beings who never saw a need for a physical body, orbs of life and light that from a distance could easily be mistaken for a star. Gold, Purple and Green.

The Quintessons approached these beings with a mission. A mission to create a race of robots that could serve them in their science expeditions.

Primus agreed, convincing his younger brothers to also participate in the creation of a single spark, a life force to give a base understanding of how to build a life. The Quintessons took this pulsing ball of emotion, life and undying and built a cage, a form, nay, a frame for this life.

Once complete this new body helped build and create another set of cages for something far larger. And before these, what would one day be called 'Gods', were aware of what was happening, they were trapped and bound. The frame built around them would become metallic planets. One the new home for the robots that these Quintessons were creating, Cybertron. The life core holding the Golden Spark. The spark of life. Primus.

The second cage graphed over the Purple Spark of Death. Unicron.

However; before the third was latched it vanished. The Green Spark of Emotion and Sentience hid away, masking himself against the Gold Spark of his brother. Hiding away on Cybertron.

It wasn't long before the Quintessons gave up their pursuit of Sacron; forgetting about him as they build factories and quickly started to kill Primus, draining his life to form new sparks.

The child of the gods knew no better. Though as the factories produced these mindless drones he grew lonely.

All these bots sharing a kinship to him and none of them knew how to speak, there were drones. Mindless and usable only for mindless tasks unless programmed otherwise.

It was at this point that Sacron became brave and approached his child.

" _Is there something you wish for my dear Ulchar? I will grant you any wish you desire. My beloved Child!"_ Sacron's voice was soft, caring. He held his sons chin in his ethereal hand looking into glass covered optics.

Ulchar looked up at the green wisp before him. Processor running wild with ideas, desires. His vocals cracked and sparked as he spoke, the words almost a screech in his plea. "I wish the others were just like me. Able to think and feel for themselves!" he said.

" _As you wish!"_ Sacron spoke the green form almost appearing to bow as it circled around the white and red frame before misting across the planet, infecting all those built, touching each created spark and ignited in a burst of green light.

By the time the Quintessons knew what was happening Sacron was gone once more and they had another problem to deal with. Their creations were self aware. At first they were mad, destroying factories and killing those that fought their rule.

However after some time it became normal. Natural to think, feel and decide things for themselves; still under the guiding servos, or tentacles, of their creators.

Some became minors, the bulky powerful bots became gladiatorial entertainment, others politicians, and some even scientists. Each of these jobs put you into a caste were you never left. Where you never cross pollinated, you bonded and bred in your own caste. And where eventually their Sparkling's never left. A sparkling be it part of the point one percents or a child that was assisted in it's growth, even one that was built, would remain just were it was raised.

This was never questioned, it was just the fact of their existence.

That was until one fate filled night. . .

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Destined Meeting**

Ulchar drummed his digits along his desk, he was bored. The Quintesson he worked for was done with the latest batch of experiments leaving him to do nothing but code out a program for something he was personally designing 'Vector Sigma' he was calling it. This program would help regulate the times and locations that random sparks would emerge on the planet. They were quickly becoming over populated and without a proper balance there would be no resources left for them all to exist.

He had overheard some of his kind talking about building ships and taking to the stars, leaving Cybertron. But would their overlords allow it? He wasn't so sure.

Saving his progress he stood from his chair and cracked his protoform under his armor, stretching out his limbs and spinal strut before leaving his office. He wasn't so tried he required a recharge, but he was tempted to shut down early that evening.

Ulchar rolled his neck cables against his servo and shoulder trying to remove a kink in his sore cables, he heard a roar from the next room and went to investigate, Alpha-Q was watching the live fight in the pits being transmitted to a large projector in the main room.

"Who all is fighting tonight?" Ulchar asked with curiosity.

"The champ Quarter Panel is going up against a fresh new fighter named Silver Gun!" Alpha-Q said, his current speaking face held a smile, he was enjoying himself. The rage and wisdom faces inactive on the sides of his head.

"Interesting" Ulchar spoke quietly. He had never been one much to enjoy the fights, but as his optics looked back to the screen he felt a weird surge shoot though his frame.

Quarter Panel was a large red and gold Gladiator, most of his wires were covered and protected by a thick armor and the paint that covered that armor was proof of his power and untouched ultimate victory.

Where was Silver Gun looked worse for wears, having probably been fighting all that day and into the night to get to the final fighter. His silver frame was tarnished by Energon, both his and those he had killed, he was dented and scratched and his chassis heaved with each breath he took, he was leaking in a few places but seemed to ignore it as his red optics flashed with anger and desire for victory. Across his dented but large chassis was a purple design that at the start of the night probably looked elegant, now it was no more then a smudge that resembled a horned creature.

Ulchar felt his vents hitch as the fight was announced. Each fighters coming to the middle of ring, grabbing a weapon as they walked, Quarter Panel grabbing a jagged blade and easily slinging it over his shoulder, frame glistening flawlessly in the bright lights. Silver Gun tore a large mace free from a fallen mechs gray chest parts of his arm armor shedding free from his protoform as his body clearly strained from the movements he made.

The roar of the stadium filled the small home as the two mechs rushed one another, Ulchar's servo's clung to the back of the plush seat Alpha-Q was perched on. His optics bright and wide at each swing, each crack of armor and each growl of pain. The scientist felt as if his spark would explode from excitement. He had never watched one of these fights, having always found the thought of the barbaric sport beneath him. However; in this moment, he could do nothing but hope that Silver Gun won.

His servos moved from the chair, to holding one another and finally resting over his chassis, above where his spark chamber lay. Optics never once shuttering as the fight raged.

"Silver Gun. Win!" he said small frame shivering with excitement and worry.

It was as if the battle worn mech heard the scientists plea and brought the mace up, shoulder armor being sliced though by the blade but he kept going, the spikes of the mace connecting into Quarter Panels throat and moving up with a slick sound of energon and metal scraping metal as the weapon tore into the red and gold mechs jaw, ripping it free of the mechs body.

Silver Gun all but dropped the mace as the slightly larger mechs body fell lifeless away from him. His red optics bright as he slowly turned to the officiators of the battle. A set of elite Quintesson. The camera buzzed around the tall standing mech who was now missing more then sixty percent of his armor and looked worse then slag. Yet despite all his wounds and lesions he stood strong.

The Elite seemed to speak silently between themselves before one of their voices boomed over the speakers "Quintessons and Slaves, behold your new champion" the voice said.

Ulchar let out a puff of air though his vents, a breath he wasn't aware had been caught until that moment. A smile pulled on his lips and he relaxed.

Alpha-Q looked back to his assistant and spoke "Would you like to visit The Ring and witness his first match as the champion in a few days time?" he asked.

Ulchar refocused his attention to his master "I would!" he said with a nod.

He couldn't explain this desire. Or the pull he felt for the other, but there was something there. His spark craved to know this mech. This powerful and demanding mech. Those burning optics drew him in and made him wish to know the mech behind them. The scientist in him desired so desperately to know what secrets they held.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1: Destined Meeting**

 **Up Next: Chapter 2: (TBD)**

 **~This story was written at the request of my new friend!**  
 **I told him about the universe in which me and SIC created in our Role Plays. However he isn't a huge**  
 **fan of slash and the usual themes of those said Role Plays. So Here is a (as much as I can make it)**  
 **Slash Free fic that explains a back story for Ulchar (Starscream) in hopes to forever have a tangible flash back for the Future!**


End file.
